


YOI Halloween Week 2017

by titaniumplatedspine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends Bonding, Candy, F/M, Fall Baking, Family Dress Up, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Pumpkin carving, Russian Skating Family, Sleepovers, horror movies, pumpkin patch, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumplatedspine/pseuds/titaniumplatedspine
Summary: Fics for the YOI Halloween Week. Each chapter is a different day.





	1. Day 1: Trick or Treating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted so badly to have Yuuko take the triplets trick or treating, but according to my research Halloween isn't a thing in Japan like it is in the US. If anything they have small parties for kids at schools, and I thought it would be great for a party to be hosted at the Ice Castle instead. This is short and a little rough, but I wanted to get it submitted as close to on time as possible.
> 
> The prompt I used for this day was trick or treating.

Yuuko looked in the mirror, making one final adjustment to her hair, dyed a bright red and pulled into a high side ponytail for the night. She checked her suspenders over her yellow tank top, and tugged on her shorts that she was wearing over tights in concession to the chill of the ice rink. They were having a children’s party with treats and a haunted skate at Ice Castle Hasetsu for Halloween, and she didn’t want to be worrying about her costume all night. 

“MOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!! LUTZ PULLED MY TAIL!!!”

“MOM, LOOP BOUNCED HER SHOES OFF MY SHELL!!!”

“BOTH OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF!” Takeshi yelled from the front door where he was trying to help Axel with her shoes. Yuuko hurried out to what what chaos her little monsters had wrought this time. She managed to separate Lutz and Loop without bloodshed, and she gathered them at the front door to do last minute checks of costumes and gear for the night.. She put Takeshi’s hat on his head and smoothed out his blue shirt. Finally reassured they were ready to go she herded her little family out the door.

They were the only ones at the ice rink, and she put them all to work putting the finishing touches on the decorations. The rink was decorated with cuter Halloween decorations for younger children. They’d woven a haunted house path through the locker rooms. There was a screen and projector with family friendly Halloween movies playing in the entry way with plenty of cushions and blankets so kids could curl up and watch them when they needed a rest. They’d also set up a small eating area with tables for drinks and snacks. Takeshi and Loop were finishing up with the haunted house section of the rink, starting up fog machines and flickering lights. Yuuko put Axel and Lutz to work putting up the last of the decorations in the rink and movie area. Yuuko finished the setup of all the food and beverage tables, draping the tables with fake spiderwebs and setting up fake tombstones with the food names. She also set out all the props for the photo booth area. The adults would be carrying cameras on them to take photos that they would print at the end of the night for kids to take home to their parents. Overall she was incredibly proud of their setup. 

She heard a knock at the door and looked to see Hiroko and Mari Katsuki waiting there for her with containers of food. She ran to greet them and help with them carry everything in and set it up at the table. When she had decided to have the Halloween party, Hiroko and Mari had decided to pitch in and help her run it. She had tried to deter them, but Hiroko had insisted it was the least they could do after all the free skating Yuuri had done at the Ice Castle over the years. Toshiya was going to manage the few customers at the onsen. Minako was going to be at the onsen as well, mostly enjoying a drink or two, but had promised to help Toshiya out if anything came up. 

The final touches were put on the party, and Yuuko wrangled her family together for a picture before the night got too hectic. They had decided on a family costume. Takeshi and Yuuko were dressed up as Ash and Misty, and the triplets were dressed up as Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle. They had all argued over who was going to be which Pokémon, and in the end Takeshi had assigned the costumes alphabetically. Yuuko was so grateful for him and the way he helped with their children. The triplets were a handful, and their arguing had been giving her a huge headache before he intervened. 

Yuuko also took pictures of Hiroko and Mari in their adorable matching witch costumes, then they got pictures with the girls and Yuuko. She also managed to get some of the girls alone, behaving themselves long enough for her to get the sweetest pictures of them. 

As the party started kids started filtering in. Some the girls knew from school, others were skating students, but many were just children who wanted to experience Halloween. They were all dressed up and Yuuko and Hiroko cooed over the little ones in their costumes. 

The party carried on for hours. Screams could be heard from the haunted house run by Mari and Takeshi. Occasionally the triplets assisted too, tripping up people by the feet or sneaking up behind them and grabbing at them. Hiroko reigned over the lobby, keeping all the kids fed as well as taking pictures at the photo booth and keeping the movies running smoothly. Yuuko supervised the skating rink, helping the kids who had never skated before. Normally at least one of the triplets was on the ice with her, assisting others and showing off their own skating skills. The night was filled with laughter from all ends of the rink and lobby, and Yuuko was even cajoled into doing some basic spins and jumps for the kids on the rink. As the party wound down Yuuko put the triplets to work printing out all the pictures for their guests to take home with them and show their families. Parents began to filter in to collect their little ones, each sent home with bags of candy and baked treats. Yuuko leaned against Takeshi as the night wound down, the triplets still chasing each other around the rink and laughing. It was a good Halloween, and she couldn’t wait to do it again.


	2. Day 2: Sleepovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Phichit bond over a scary movie marathon.
> 
> The prompt I used for this day was sleepovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place while Yuuri and Phichit are still training together in Detroit. I love best friend bonding.

Yuuri watched skeptically as Phichit assembled what could only be described as a nest of pillows and blankets on the bed of his dorm room. The younger man had insisted horror movies were a vital part of the Halloween season, and had planned a marathon for the two of them. Phichit had downloaded a bunch of what he deemed “classic” films onto his laptop, ranging from Dracula to Saw. He'd also prepared an array of snacks that were appropriate for the occasion, but definitely in violation if their nutrition guidelines. 

With a touch of reluctance Yuuri snuggled up with his best friend in his pile of blankets. Phichit pulled the bowl of popcorn into his lap and dumped a bag of Skittles into it. “It’s good, trust me.” he reassured at Yuuri’s horrified face. Phichit cued up the first movie, an old edition of Dracula, and the two settled in..

Dracula ended up being not that scary, and the two laughed their way through the movie. They reenacted some of the more dramatic scenes, and Yuuri threw popcorn at Phichit screaming “Bravo!” at his truly spectacular rendition of the movies climax. 

They took a quick break to use the bathroom and refill their snacks. Yuuri prepared some tea for both of them, trying to limit their sugar consumption a little bit, and carried the mugs over to the bed. Phichit shook the blankets clear of all the spilled popcorn and the two settled back in for their next film adventure. 

Phichit put Poltergeist on next. It still wasn't truly scary for the two boys, but they did jump a few times. Yuuri especially disliked the scene with the clown doll, finding clowns creepy already. Phichit was fine, having seen the movie before. He had moved on to M&M’s from the popcorn, and kept trying to get Yuuri to eat them with him, but Yuuri was resisting the calories. 

The two were starting to get tired, but each grabbed a caffeinated soda and decided to keep powering through their movie list. They didn’t have practice or class the next day, and they were really enjoying the bonding experience. Phichit loaded up The Ring, wanting Yuuri to judge it compared to the original Japanese version. Yuuri put a damper on plans when he revealed he'd never seen it, but they forged ahead anyways. 

“Don't go up there dumb bitch!”

Phichit was into this movie, screaming at the actors as though he could save them from their horrible fates. He and Yuuri both jumped and screamed more than once, and Phichit was clinging to Yuuri's hand under the blankets. Yuuri had given up on monitoring his food intake, and was robotically eating popcorn and Skittle mixture, unable to take his eyes away from the screen. 

They were both tired at the end, but Phichit cajoled Yuuri into watching one more movie. He said it was the scariest movie of all time and they needed to watch it to truly complete their movie marathon. Yuuri reluctantly agreed, laying down more comfortably in the bed as Phichit started up Paranormal Activity. 

It started out well enough. Yuuri and Phichit both were keyed up after the previous movies and had appropriately spooked reactions. Yuuri was drained however, and started drifting off partway through. It wasn't long before he was snoring softly, curled up in Phichit’s bed, while Phichit continued to scream and jump at the movie. 

When the movie ended, Yuuri was still asleep, and Phichit was wide awake. He'd huddled under a blanket, feeling safer with his back covered. His eyes continuously swept the shadows, watching for demon clowns, or ghosts, or any other nightmare that could get him. He was exhausted but too scared to fall asleep. There was also a tremendous amount of pressure on his bladder.

“Yuuri. Psst, Yuuri.” Phichit shook his friend's shoulder frantically, still scanning the room for monsters. 

“Huh? Am I late for practice? Wha’ is it Phichit-kun?” Yuuri opened his eyes blearily, removing his glasses with one hand and rubbing his face where the frames had dug in with the other. He replaced the glasses and continued to peer around like he was looking for the time. 

“Yuuri, I have to pee.” Phichit whimpered at his friend, hoping he’d understand. 

“The bathroom is down the hall?” Yuuri did not understand. He tilted his head, looking at his friend in half awake confusion. It was actually adorable, but Phichit’s need for a toilet overrode even his urge to grab his phone and document Yuuri’s cute expression, no matter how many likes it would get on Instagram. 

“Um, imtooscaredtogoalonepleasedontmakeme.” Phichit rambled out, hoping his friend would understand and not make him repeat himself. Yuuri blinked slowly at Phichit, struggling to process his friend’s hurried speech in his half asleep state. Eventually it seemed to click and he hid gentle smile behind his hand as he fake yawned.

“I have to use the bathroom too. Why don’t I go with you.” Phichit nodded emphatically and waited for his friend to get up, keeping his security blanket around his shoulders and stepping on Yuuri’s heels he walked so closely to him. Yuuri didn’t complain, just chattered soothingly to his friend about their upcoming practice schedule. 

After they used the bathroom they were walking back to their dorms, and Phichit was panicking about returning to his room alone. Yuuri surprised him by leading him to the door and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, “I’m a little nervous after all those scary movies. Is it okay if I stay in here with you for now?” Phichit smiled happily at his friend, knowing he was just giving him an out for his own fear. Phichit opened the door and allowed Yuuri to go in ahead of him. Yuuri plopped on the bed and pulled Phichit behind him, arranging them comfortably on the bed so Phichit felt protected with Yuuri at his back. Yuuri grabbed Phichit’s laptop and started up The King and the Skater. Phichit smiled as he settled into his bed, his favorite movie playing and his best friend a warm and safe presence next to him. Maybe the scary movies weren’t the best idea, but the time spent with best friend was well worth it.


	3. Day 3: Halloween Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story from Otabek and JJ's time training in America with Leo, where Leo introduces his friends to the delights of fall baking.
> 
> The prompt for today was Halloween Baking.

Otabek sprawled out across the back of Leo’s old truck, having used all the seatbelts to fasten himself in. Leo thought he was being dramatic, but Otabek did not travel across the world and spend years away from his family and home to perfect his skating only to die in a car crash because Leo refused to use his fucking blinker. He hadn’t even made friends with Yuri Plisetsky yet.

Leo was driving, hair back and sunglasses on, blatantly not watching the road and weaving way too fast in and out of the midafternoon traffic. JJ was sitting in the passenger seat, his foot propped up on the dash, his phone hooked into the car’s stereo. He and Leo were arguing music selection, which Otabek was staying out of even though they were both wrong. JJ eventually managed to win by virtue of simply having his hands free to manage the music, and started blasting some godawful pop rock that made Otabek cringe internally. 

Leo had just gotten his driver’s license a couple weeks before, although Otabek still didn’t know how, and the boys were embracing the freedom that came along with it. Today JJ had declared he needed some new running shoes, and Otabek wanted to look at some new headphones and albums. Leo was always game to drive them around, reveling in being the only one with a license. At the end of the season JJ and Otabek would both be migrating to continue their training in Canada, and the boys were enjoying their last few months together. Leo and JJ were both freshly sixteen, and Otabek was only days away from turning 15 himself. He was the youngest of the group, and still the smallest, although he was going to surpass Leo in weight and breadth very soon.

Their trip had only been semi successful, with Otabek finding his headphones, but not the album he wanted, but Leo and JJ both finding some music for themselves. They didn’t have the shoes JJ wanted in his size, but the store put in an order for him to be picked up later that week. Otabek grabbed some running shorts, and Leo had grabbed some more socks and they all stocked up on the endless bandages and ointments needed for their training.

They were on their way back home for supper when Leo gasped and cut across two lanes of traffic to whip into a parking lot. He ignored the blaring of horns behind him and gestured to the building ahead of them declaring “Bryan’s Pumpkin Patch and Apple Orchard”.

“Uh, Leo what are we doing here?” JJ asked, already unbuckling himself to get out of the car.

“Pumpkins guys! Have you ever had fresh roasted pumpkin seeds? Or my mama used to make the best pumpkin butter spread from the pumpkin guts. We gotta get some pumpkins guys.”  
Otabek crossed him arms and stared impassively at his fellow skaters. He’d experienced Leo’s attempts at baking before, and JJ couldn’t make anything more complicated than a smoothie. There was no way either of them knew how to make anything from raw pumpkin. He would rather not be involved in this particular adventure at all.

“C’mon Beks!” Leo cajoled him from where he’d opened up the back door to the truck. “It’s your birthday soon! I’ll make you a pumpkin cake!” Otabek just shot his rinkmate an unimpressed look, and settled deeper into his seat.

“Well, I guess we’re doing this the hard way. JJ, get him!” Otabek didn’t have time to move before JJ and Leo both crawled into truck from either side and began wrestling him free of his seatbelts. Otabek twisted and fought back, and Otabek was not afraid to fight dirty, using every trick he’d picked up from wrestling with obnoxious friends and older siblings throughout the years, but he was still outweighed and outnumbered. It took longer than they’d have liked, but eventually JJ was carrying Otabek over his shoulder to the pumpkin patch entrance.

◈

It was over another hour before they finally made it home to Leo’s house. Otabek and JJ actually lived in the dorms for training, but since Leo’s family home was better equipped he’d decided this was where they should do their cooking. Otabek did not care at all about the pumpkins, but he was hungry and if Leo’s mother was home she would definitely make him supper.

He was given a pumpkin to carry into the house by JJ, and he followed grudgingly along behind his companions. Leo and JJ had picked out two large pumpkins, figuring it would be good to have lots of pumpkin to work with in case they messed up their first attempt at fall baking (they were definitely going to mess up). They’d also picked a large basket of apples from the orchard that Leo was happily carrying in and chattering about fall recipes. 

“Okay guys! I’m going to find are pumpkin carving kits. JJ, wash the pumpkins off and find a couple big bowls. Otabek, can you make us some supper? I’m starving.” Leo delegated their assignments, and Otabek didn’t protest because at least he was getting fed out of it. He set to work digging in the fridge and putting together a quick meal of leftover soup and salads for them all, while JJ did as he was instructed and washed the pumpkins in the kitchen sink. When JJ finished he helped Otabek set out drinks and silverware for their dinner, and they were able to get the meals plated up for all three of them before Leo made it back. 

They ate quickly, and Leo put Otabek back to work washing up from supper, having realized by now that his younger friend had no interest at all in the pumpkins. He and JJ were setting up newspaper on the ground, and working on carving out a section of the top of the first pumpkin to begin cleaning out.

Things started to get messy after that. JJ was put to work scooping the pumpkin guts and seeds out into a large bowl, at which point Leo realized he’d have to separate the seeds from the slimy mess if he wanted to be able to make anything. He was a slimy mess as he tried to get all of the seeds into their own bowl. Otabek was long since done with clean up, and was just watching the other two males, munching on one of the apples from the orchard. 

“C’mon Otabek, give us a hand! This is for your birthday after all that we’re doing this.” JJ complained at him, pointing in his direction expansively with the large spoon he’d been using to clean out the pumpkins. He managed to flick some of the pumpkin right into Otabek’s face, and the male made a disgusted face before wiping himself off with a paper towel. JJ looked ready to speak up again, but Leo sensed the tension and intervened.

“Actually Otabek could you do me a favor and get the oven preheating to three hundred degrees? If you could get some baking sheets out too and line them with wax paper that would be great.” Otabek glowered slightly at JJ, but did as Leo asked because at least then he was away from the pumpkin mess. 

Finally a good bit later Leo thought he’d successfully separated all the seeds. He was rinsing them off in the sink, before putting them back in the bowl with olive oil and his seasonings. The ingredients were mixed and the seeds spread out on the baking sheets that Otabek had prepared. Leo double checked that the oven was preheated and slid the baking sheets in the oven before setting the timer. 

Once the seeds were going Leo pulled out an old recipe book from another cupboard and checked the list, and eyed up the amount of pumpkin guts they had, “I don’t know if we have enough for a full batch of muffins from just the one pumpkin. I lost a lot trying to sort out seeds. Why don’t we just make the pumpkin butter tonight, and then we can put it on our breakfast in the morning.” JJ was enthusiastic in his agreement, and Otabek didn’t disagree which Leo took for assent. He directed JJ to get a pan for the oven, and he put Otabek to work collecting and measuring the other ingredients they would need. Leo himself went through the pumpkin guts once more, making sure they were clean and free of any seeds or rind from the pumpkin. He even ran the guts he had measured out through the blender to make sure they were smooth. 

The ingredients for the pumpkin butter were combined and simmering on the stove, with Otabek deigning to check on them and stir them. He still wasn’t sure if he wanted any of the result, no matter how delicious it was beginning to smell, he just didn’t trust Leo or JJ to burn the house down. Finally both their seeds and butter were done, and Leo packaged them both up to cool for the next day before driving JJ and Otabek back to their dorm for the night.

◈

The next morning Leo showed up at training with snack bags for both JJ and Otabek. JJ immediately cracked his open and began to munch on his pumpkin seeds. Otabek scoffed the slightest amount, but decided he’d better eat the food that had caused so much hassle the night before. Leo had brought some ridiculous organic crackers that tasted like cardboard, and Otabek dipped the first one in.

“Oh my god.” he hissed, and Leo beamed. 

“It’s good right?” 

Otabek gave up his pretense of aloofness and nodded emphatically, already eating a second cracker. The pumpkin butter was the perfect mix of sweet and tangy in his mouth. Leo had described it as fall in your mouth, and Otabek could not disagree. It was the best thing he’d ever eaten. 

The boys were less successful with their first batch of muffins, but with the aid of Leo’s mother a second batch was delicious. They had enough pumpkin to make another round of pumpkin butter as well. They ended up carving the two pumpkins into ridiculous Jack O’Lanterns for Leo’s family. Otabek managed to relax enough to enjoy the activity, and it was truly the point that changed their relationship from rinkmates to friends. For years after every October, no matter what country he was living in, Otabek would at some point find a package on his doorstep from Leo. Inside was always a container of homemade pumpkin muffins and a sealed jar of fresh pumpkin butter. It would be accompanied by a package from JJ. The other man never mastered baking, but he made a point of finding pumpkin scented candles and bath scrubs to remind his friend of that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have never baked with fresh pumpkin I highly recommend it. Pumpkin butter changed my life, honestly.


	4. Day 4: Pumpkin Carving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georgi is the pumpkin carving master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life got away from me this weekend, so I'm uploading 3 days worth of prompts today. They're all short, and interconnected stories about the Russian skating team.

Georgi couldn’t remember how it started. Halloween wasn’t really a thing in Russia, but Yakov had always encouraged the celebration of this particular holiday for some reason. The aesthetics of it were pleasing to Georgi, and he looked forward to it every year.

He hadn’t expected to like pumpkin carving, but it became a game to him every year. How scary could he make his pumpkin? How beautiful? How realistic? As the years progressed he spent more and more time carving the pumpkins.

This year he was carving an even hundred. He’d begun Friday night, selecting his pumpkins and bringing them home to be washed. The rest of the Russian team had showed up to support him as well. They did most of the prep work for her, emptying the pumpkins of the guts and seeds, and spraying them with the bleach solution that would prevent rot and help the pumpkins last longer. Yuri and Mila roasted the seeds in the manner Yuri’s friend Otabek had taught him, and the guts were preserved and packaged to go with Yuuri who would make them into tasty meals and treats for the team. 

Georgi focused solely on his carving. Each pumpkin was a masterpiece. He created traditional Jack O'Lanterns. He carved characters from everyone’s favorite movies. He carved silly faces. He carved ice skates. He carved and carved and carved. 

His work carried him through the weekend, and on Sunday he delivered his pumpkins. He kept a few to decorate his own apartment. He donated most of them to decorate the skating rink, lining the sidewalks and the entrances to the complex. He also delivered some to each of his rinkmates.

For Mila, there were pumpkins carved with delicate flowers and butterflies. For Yuri he carved images of tigers, but one had the image of an old man walking hand in hand with a little boy. Yuri gifted him with a rare glowing smile as he clutched that one protectively to his chest. For Yuuri and Viktor he carved pumpkins with entwined rings and katsudon, and of course pumpkins decorated with poodles. He’d even carved a ‘World’s Greatest Dad’ pumpkin for Yakov, to go along with the scary ones the man preferred. 

Georgi spent Halloween that year as he almost always did, at the rink with the other skaters, watching the passing children marvel at his creations. They passed out treats to the children as they stopped to stare and the entire night was spent in laughter with his family. Maybe the aesthetics of Halloween had drawn him in, but this time with his family was the best part of his Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a family friend who spends hours carving about 100 pumpkins every single year to decorate her house and sidewalks. It's amazing, but so much work.


	5. Day 5: Sweet Tooth

Yakov loved Halloween. He loved the costumes. He loved the decorations. He loved carving pumpkins. He loved how everything was suddenly pumpkin flavored, from his ravioli to his coffee. Most of all, he loved sneaking candy from his students.

Yakov couldn’t remember always having a sweet tooth. When he was younger and a skater himself he followed his diet religiously. Even after his retirement he tended to stick to a healthy eating plan. He was still coaching and choreographing after all. He was able to indulge a little bit more, but the restriction of his youth had left him with a knee jerk distaste for anything too sugary or greasy. 

It had changed when Viktor and Georgi were children under his tutelage. They had been in America for some event that happened to fall around Halloween, and the two boys had been excited to participate in the children’s costume party at their hotel. They had also been able to trick or treat in the businesses nearby, and it had all spiralled out of control from there. 

It had been the most fun night of his life. Yakov had raced the boys up and down the streets, and held their hands through a haunted house. He made a game of sneaking away their favorite candy, laughing and throwing them in the air when they caught him. The candy tasted so much sweeter accompanied by the laughter of his boys in the crisp fall air. They’d ended the night with a cup of hot cider, and he’d helped himself to some more of their candy after they went to bed. 

He’d continued the tradition with all of his skaters as much as he could. Whenever the opportunity arose to take his students out in America for Halloween he tried to indulge. He couldn’t keep up running up and down the streets anymore, and eventually they grew too big to throw in the air, but he could still make a game of stealing their candy. 

He hoped the memories stuck with his students and brought them some joy too and he thought they had. He looked at the dozens of carved pumpkins decorating his rink, courtesy of Georgi. He saw Viktor practicing pair skating with his Yuuri, dressed in matching costumes. Mila was outside dressed as a fairy, handing out treats to any passing children. Yuri outwardly seemed as grouchy as ever, but Yakov found pumpkin pirozhkis on his desk (which looked disgusting but were surprisingly tasty). He opened his drawer to his hidden stash of sweets, unwrapping one small chocolate bar. He truly loved this holiday.


	6. Day 6: Costumes

It had finally happened. They all knew Yakov was getting older. They all knew he’d have to retire eventually. They never thought it would be like this. A sudden stroke over the off season had taken Yakov off the ice forever. Yuri had found him, and called for an ambulance. Yuri had been a blubbering mess when the others had arrived, throwing himself into Yuuri’s arms and sobbing until the doctor had come out with news. Yakov would survive. He would recover. But there was no way he could continue coaching.

The stroke had left Yakov weak and partially immobilised. He had spent the next few months in a rehab center, relearning how to properly walk and speak. It was difficult for a man of his age to come back from this, but he persevered. He had to use a cane, and had to sit and rest more often than he used to, but he was finally back at home. 

Yakov’s release had coincided with his favorite holiday, Halloween and there was no way his skaters were letting this pass up. They decided a welcome home/happy retirement/thank you for putting up with our dramatic asses for all of these years was the perfect thing to celebrate his return home. 

Lilia was picking Yakov up, and was on the way to his apartment now. Georgi was putting the final touches on on the decorations, including a selection of his most beautifully carved pumpkins ever. Yuuri had been in charge of the food, and was currently setting up a small buffet of pumpkin themed snack and treats in the kitchen. Yuri was making sure the apartment was sparkling clean, and Mila was helping Viktor with the final touches on his costume. 

“They’re parking now!” Yuri called, his phone alerting him to Lilia’s message. All the skaters scrambled into position in the living room, and Yuri screeched at Viktor’s outfit. “What the hell are you supposed to be?!” 

“Shut up!” hissed Mila, stomping on Yuri’s foot. The sound of the key in the lock could be heard, and they all hunkered down. The door swung in and Yakov entered slowly leaning on his cane, Lilia standing behind him with one hand on his back for support. Yakov flipped the slight switch and all the skaters jumped up.

“Surprise!” they all yelled, and Yakov made an impressive leap for someone in his age and condition. The skaters mobbed their former coach, smothering him in hugs and affection and he grumbled and tried to bat them all away but he was smiling. 

The smile shifted to a stunned expression when he noticed what they were all wearing. Every skater, with the exception of Viktor, was wearing a costume from one of the highlights of Yakov’s skating career. Georgi was dressed in his typical coach get up. Mila was wearing the costume from his first gold medal. Yuri was wearing the costume from his first gold medal. Yuuri was dressed in some kind of suit, and Viktor was dressed in a sparkly white dress. 

“Is that my wedding dress?” Lilia queried of Viktor, and he beamed and hung off of Yuuri in answer. Yuri made a gagging sound behind them and shoved past them so he could escort Yakov to the comfiest armchair in the living room (another gift from the skaters). 

The evening was spent in laughter, the skating family celebrating the return of their leader. They ate way too many pumpkin flavored goodies and sweets, and watched the videos of Yakov’s old championship skates. Yakov smiled to himself, Lilia holding his hand, and Yuri curled up at his feet. He had many treasured memories of Halloween, but this was his favorite yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to find me on [tumblr](https://titaniumplatedspine.tumblr.com/) and yell at me about YOI.


End file.
